The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki talk:Character Art/Approval Page/Archive1
This is were we dump approved and declined chararts for PCA :) Lightningshadow (D) ~ Approved Icewish ♥ 02:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I approve of this, It's amazing but lessen the shading on the left part of the shoulder muscle :) 02:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll say.... D- jk, Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw (W) ~ Approved http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm.....Try to darken tabby stripes, but anywho I aprove. 05:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Icefern-San AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I approve :D Icewish ♥ 17:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Bone ® ~ Declined I think I should add more shading but I listening to your comments first. Any comments, questions cocerns or tweaks? 02:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, you have to make the BG transparent, add just a tiny bit more shading, and remove the little bit of white on his leg that was smudged over from his underbelly :) Icewish ♥ 02:11, February 8, 2013 (UTC) To make what I want to say simple, most of what Icy said. To me, the shading seems fine, though. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Autumn where the leaves fall (T-B) - Declined Ok I know these blanks arent up yet but I wanted to add one that Ive been working on any comments? 14:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Add more shading to the tuff of fur on the cat's head and add some lighter shading :) Icewish ♥ 00:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Rename it to "Autumn.tb.png" Or "Autumn.tobe.png" or something. And "Autum" is spelled "Autumn" with an "N". o3o Nice work! --❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine (W) ~ Declined Ok I did this in like 7 minutes, please don't say and thing about the BG I'm working on it k? So any comments? 02:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but you have to re-do the charart :( The line art got all blurry because the image was shrunk. Icewish ♥ 22:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rename this "Moonshine.warrior.png". --❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dawnstar (L) Declined Ok this is the charart for my RP character, Dawnstar please give me constructive critizim or any feedback and comments! I'll do anything to be better! 03:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The same thing that happened to Moonshine's charart happened here also. :( Icewish ♥ 22:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rename this "Dawnstar.leader.png". --❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The line art is still blurred, but I think it'll look fine once you make the BG transparent. Icewish ♥ 16:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Spottedfur (M-CA) ~ Declined Ok I worked really hard on this so here you go! XD 05:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Since I'm not great at tortieshells, I'll say just this. The shading is great. When the background's removed, I approve. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The lineart is blurred arround the face and tail, can you fix that? Otherwise, good charart. :) Icewish ♥ 17:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rename this "Spottedfur.medicinecat.png" or "Spottedfur.mc.png" or something. --❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Artemis ® ~ Approved Hey hey hey ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you could add a few highlights? Icewish ♥ 16:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't do highlights. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, the image looks a little bit flat, but I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to darken the shadows. I think it's good enough to be displayed on a page, so approved :) Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dawnstar (CCL) ~ Approved I think I need to fix the shading. I'm sorry I didn't re-upload it before, my computer was down XP. Ok, comments? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Icewish ♥ 00:07, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Paris (KP) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris ® ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus (RK) ~ For Approval Icewish ♥ 02:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Idan (RK) ~ Approved Icewish ♥ 20:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Pretty blue o.o http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Achilles (RK) ~ Approved Yeah...smudging tabby stippes is a lot harder than what Dawn makes it look like XD Icewish ♥ 17:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) What are you going for, Darker tabby stripes or Lighter tabby stripes, anyway I approve! :3 16:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) He has both dark and light tabby stripes. But thank you :D Icewish ♥ 16:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) hey hey guess what approved ouo. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC)